Un Nuevo Zoanthrope Del Guepardo y Interés amoroso de Kenji Ogami
by Slendiwosummer
Summary: Kenji y sus compañeros están apunto de descubrir a un nuevo zoanthrope que saldrá a la luz... pero Kenji seria capaz de enamorarse de ese zoanthrope Descubranlo. Responsabilidad: Los personajes que saldrán en este fanfic no son de mi pertenencia.


Hola saludos, bueno como verán kenji ogami y todos los demás personajes no son de mi pertenencia sino de la compañía de HUDSON.

En este caso solamente la zoanthrope de guepardo es de mi pertenencia, este es mi primer fic y espero que les gusten la historia y esta historia está basada en la última saga del juego Bloody Roar 4….. QUE LA DISFRUTEN.

Capítulo 1: El encuentro ( Kenji x Madison el guepardo)

En las calles frías de Tokio Japón, el zoanthrope del topo caminaba tranquilamente en las avenidas de la ciudad, en ese momento estaba solo de regresó de la escuela bajo las oscuras nubes que reflejaban una sola cosa "Lluvia y nada más".

Finalmente llego a su casa con gran seriedad que era usual en él; y no más que tirar sus cosas y a mirar que había de cenar…..En ese momento suena su teléfono celular sonó dentro de su bolsillo

"¿Si quien habla?" respondío con gran seriedad.

"Soy Gado, vengo a avisarte que tienes que venir con nosotros porque hay una reunión importante y todos están ahí ; incluso tu hermano Yugo.

Kenji solo se detuvo a pensar y dio una respuesta

.-De acuerdo voy en una hora para allá. Digo mientras daba un suspiro.

.-"Gracias ogami te lo agradezco" Susurró Gado con agradecimiento.

Kenji pronto cenó, rápidamente se alisto y salió hacia la casona de los Gado. No sabía por qué era tan necesario ir a esa casona secreta de la familia Gado, acaso era el cumpleaños de alguien para que Gado dijera que era importante; eso lo dejo en sus pensamientos mientras salía por la puerta trasera de su casa.

Mientras caminaba no pudo dejar de pensar en lo importante que había dejado dicho el señor Alan Gado Ex miembro de la ZLF. Pues era demasiado curioso; El primer mes del año fue una reunión de la WOC , Uriko había cumplido 16 años después de 2 meses , Yugo había dejado pendiente una cena con las hermanas Nonomura una semana después , Long lo había invitado a meditar junto con él en su casa… Entonces ¿Que se suponía que era el nuevo citatorio que le hizo Gado? Kenji estaba agotado de tantas reuniones y solo necesitaba un descanso o eso pensaba él.

Pronto como lo prometió llego a la casona justo a tiempo para saber qué era lo importante.

En ese momento solo lo miraban las hermanas Nonomura, Long , Jenny, Yugo su hermano mayor y Nagi… De repente Marvel de nombre Shina pero que realmente su padre la había nombrado "Jannu o Janne" le había saludado de manera sería y tranquila, Kenji solo pudo alzar la mano y responderle el saludo.

.-"Que pasa". Preguntó él a Shina (Marvel).

.-"Nada solo que mi papá quiere presentarnos a alguien que es de nuestra familia y clan". Dijo ella sonriendo al joven.

Kenji pronto, al oír eso vio que Gado los recibió con un enorme abrazo mientras que los demás lo hicieron igualmente; Yugo estaba curioso como los demás y pregunto a su padrino.

.-¿"Y que lo que nos vas a presentar"? Pregunto el joven del zoanthrope del lobo.

Gado solo sonrío y de repente se sonrojó, no sabía cómo explicarles a todos como era la existencia de la persona a quien les iba a presentar y como iban a reaccionar a base de esa noticia que declararía.

Gado suspiro y pronto llamo a la persona a quien les presentaría con sorpresa.

Los demás vieron detenidamente a la persona quien se acercaba con pasos lentos y suaves.

Todos estaban confundidos, no podían descifrar a la persona quien se acercaba; Kenji solo miro a la persona que se acercaba… Él pudo ver que era una mujer, determino su vestimenta: Era una blusa entre corta por la cintura con un pantalón tipo entubado, también entre corto por los pies , unos tenis negros originales; su cabello era como un tono café chocolate y mechas que tenía en la parte de abajo, y por ultimo sus tono de piel era entre blanca/café y sus ojos eran grises como los de un cristal.

Kenji y los demás al verla se quedaron con una cara de what?. Pues no sabían quién era.

El joven ogami, al verla chispo sus ojos marrones con los de la chica… No sabía por qué, pero si sabía que ella lo miraba de forma amable y cariñosa e incluso había una conexión de que cuando él la miraba y ella a él se había dado cuenta que era la chica que tanto deseaba y que soñó. Aunque él era serio, tímido y frío eso no impidió que se enamorara de ella a primera vista; es más el solo ocultaba su identidad de los demás, pero al verla por primera vez él había cambiado su semblante de serio como lo es siempre a un semblante de impactado por el reflejo de la chica.

Gado pronto vio como todos al verla estaban curiosos y se sonrojó más de lo que estaba y pronto abrazo a la chica y declaro lo siguiente: .- mmm bueno como todos están aquí, quiero presentarles a mi hija Gwen Madison Gado. Que desde hace mucho tiempo regreso de la base militar de donde ocupo mi lugar y regreso a lado de su hermana y de mí, a hacer una nueva mercenaria!. Dijo Gado orgulloso y a la vez un poco tímido.

Kenji miro de nuevo a la chica supuesta hija de Gado y se sorprendió aún más por el hecho de que su padre dijo que había tomado su lugar como militar a mercenaria como su hermana, simplemente era sorprendente.

La chica de nombre Madison saludo con respeto a todos e incluso a Kenji y Uriko y se presentó.

.-"Hola a todos". Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Todos se dirigieron hacia ella y le dieron un gran abrazo, pero Kenji era muy tímido y pues no hizo nada más que recibirla también con un abrazo mientras que ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al separarse de ella, solo observo su rostro y su hermosos ojos grises; "enserio si se parece a gado" Pensó el joven ninja.

Finalmente Madison miro a todos y los invito a cenar, ella sabía preparar comida como solía hacer su madre o esposa de Gado.

Todos aceptaron la invitación excepto Kenji; él ya había cenado antes de que había llegado a la casona de los Gado.

Madison lo miro y se rió de él. Nunca había visto a alguien que no quisiera cenar con ella o algo así; pero lo comprendió y se fue a preparar la cena junto con Alice y Uriko.

El tiempo pasó y cada vez se hacía más noche y Kenji no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica que conoció. Tal vez era porque "Es tan bonita y por qué me miro de esa manera tan dulce y cariñosa" Pensó Kenji mientras esperaba a su hermano, quien fue el que si acepto la invitación de cenar con la familia Gado. .-"Bueno supongo tengo que conocerla bien y pues platicar con ella" Reclamo Kenji mientras lo pensaba, pero en ese instante salió la chica Gado con una bolsa de pastel de luna tradicionales que hacían en China.

.-"¿Gustas?" Pregunto ella con cierta amabilidad al joven ninja. Kenji acepto y tomo un pastel de luna de la bolsa. .-"Gracias". Dijo el mientras lo tomaba.

.-"Y dime ¿de dónde vienes amigo?". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a él. El solo pudo mirarla y sonrío. .-." De aquí amiga". Respondió mientras más se acercaba a la chica Gado.

.-"¿Y tu amiga?", Pregunto a Madison. .-"De Francia, soy francesa". Dijo ella, Kenji y ella solo se miraron, Los ojos del joven ninja posaron con los de la pequeña mercenaria y sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, el aire de sus respiraciones se entre cortaban mientras juntaban sus miradas y ella acerco sus carnosos labios junto a los del joven; el cerro los ojos y comenzó a olvidar todo pero antes de estar a solo un centímetro más de los labios de la chica, alguien entro por la puerta.

Era Yugo y estaba buscando a su hermano. Yugo solo río un momento al ver a su hermano por su rara acción de casi a punto de compartir sus labios con los de la hija de Gado.

.-"Woow no sabía que mi hermanito ya tenía tan pronto una relación con una chica, ¿díganme se hicieron novios?, ¿están enamorados?.

Kenji y madison miraron a yugo confundidos, .-"De que hablas Yugo ella solo es mi amiga ¿cierto?. Dijo a Yugo y preguntándole a la chica Gado.

.-" mm si solo somos amigos y ya!". Dijo sonrojada la chica al igual que el joven ninja.

Yugo comprendió y les dio una disculpa por la confusión, así que Kenji se levantó y se despidió de Madison dándole un beso en la mejilla y al mismo tiempo le susurró: .- Nos veremos pronto, Te amo!. Dijo sonrojado mientras que ella lo veía con cariño y también le susurro: .- "Yo igual, gracias".

Así que todos se despidieron de ella y se fueron a descansar de una noche tan magnifica.

Continuara….


End file.
